Inverted Personalities
by RokettmanX
Summary: Everyone except, Duo and Dorothy, change souls, and its all messed up. Duo must save them all! (hopes up!) Please R&R!! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!!!! (shortest chapter in the world)
1. Welcome to the Jerry Springer Show!

Inverted Personalities  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Jerry Springer or anything else. Don't sue me! I got no money!  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome to Weird Relationships on Jerry Springer  
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"  
  
Jerry: Sir, have you had a weird relationship?  
  
Quatre: Damn right I have! The girl's name is uhhhh, Dorothy. You know, I would kill myself now and get over it.  
  
Jerry: You would do that?  
  
Quatre: To get away from her!  
  
Dorothy sits their and is watching Quatre on Jerry Springer.  
  
Dorothy: But Jerry was my friend. That asshole! Both them assholes!  
  
Then Hilde walks in the room.  
  
Hilde: Peace, Peace, Peace. Oh, I want peace. I wish my name were peace.  
  
Dorothy: Oh shut the hell up!  
  
Dorothy lunges at Hilde and catfight begins.  
  
Hilde: But I want peace! (gets clawed by Dorothy) Bitch!  
  
Jerry's Cameraman: Were getting this all on tape. Yahh baby! Rip her clothes off!  
  
Director: Get him out of here!  
  
(Guards drag him off)  
  
Cameraman: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At Duo's house, (I'm con-puzzled) They're watching like some Japanese anime called, like I think, Gundam Wing?  
  
Duo: Weird. That one dude looks like me.  
  
Heero: They're all weaklings. You all are weaklings!  
  
Duo: Chill!  
  
Zechs: You are weak minded.  
  
Duo: Ok. You are freaking me out here.  
  
Wufei: Want a holiday turkey?  
  
Duo: What? What is up with the pink?  
  
Wufei: Pink makes my blonde hair stand out.  
  
Duo: Blonde hair?  
  
Wufei: Yeah.  
  
Duo: (sigh)  
  
Heero: Who wants to play, 'Kill the WEAKLING!'  
  
Duo: Who wants to play, 'You people are crazy', but wait your already playing it.  
  
Wufei: We are?  
  
Zechs: I WIN!  
  
Heero: You weaklings cannot win!  
  
Duo: (sigh) I'm leaving.  
  
Zechs: I WIN AGAIN!  
  
Wufei: Everyone huddle up. (Does hand signal) Ok, we got the house now what?  
  
Trowa: I challenge you to a fencing match.  
  
Wufei: Too stupid. Anything else?  
  
As Duo leaves, he thinks about how weird all the others acted.  
  
Duo: Man, it all sounds crazy but it looks like they all switched bodies from some mad scientist. Nahh, what am I thinking.  
  
In a home of a mad scientist:  
  
Mad scientist: Moowahaa! I did it! I did it! (Does a little happy dance) I got them to eat my pizza. Well, I'm a good chef anyway. Well back to making pancakes at IHOP for a living again.  
  
(Gets out of house and goes across the street to IHOP)  
  
Mad scientist/IHOP Pancake maker: Well here we are.  
  
(Goes in and sees Duo)  
  
IHOP Pancake maker: Wait!!! I forgot to give him a pizza! Wait!!! I didn't give that one girl, what I think they called her, Dorothy. Dumbass me! I guess its back to me a mad scientist again. Moowahaa!  
  
CIA Agents drop in, seize the mad scientist/IHOP pancake maker, and takes him away.  
  
IHOP Pancake Maker/Mad scientist: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo sees him being dragged off.  
  
Duo: Ouch!!!!!!! I feel sorry for him. (gets whacked behind the head)  
  
Narrator: Stop your whimpering.  
  
Duo: (starts whimpering again)  
  
Narrator: (gets bat out) (Hears voice in his head. 'Swing Away!') OK! (starts whacking Duo)  
  
Duo: Why me! OWW!  
  
What will happen next? Will everyone go psycho? Is Heero a weakling himself? (Of course he is) Will Duo have a bat ripped through his body? Or will aliens come like from the movie 'Signs'?  
  
Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 2: Beans and Rice 


	2. Beans and Rice

Chapter 2: Beans and Rice  
  
Disclaimer: Look in chappy before. lol  
  
At Quatre's Mansion,  
  
Wufei: (eating beans and rice) Beans and Rice! Beans and Rice! Their so good, they make me want to fart! (Looks around) Uh-oh! (FARTTTTTT!)  
  
Rokettman: Ahhh god! That stinks like hell!  
  
Quatre: You freaking asshole! You got the whole house stinked up!  
  
Heero: You stupid weakling!  
  
Rokettman: I didn't make this chapter.  
  
Buddy: Like this is barely a chapter anyway.  
  
Rokettman: (Shoves Buddy in a box)  
  
Buddy: (strangling) Hey you little bastard! (gets duck tape but over his mouth) Ummmm!  
  
Rokettman: There we go! Now, like I was saying. I didn't make this chapter because I like beans & rice. I don't like it. It's like eating puke and I didn't do it so Wufei can eat it.  
  
Wufei: Yes you did!  
  
Rokettman: Nu-huh!  
  
Wufei: Yu-huh!  
  
Rokettman: (Puts duck tape over Wufei's mouth and sticks him in a box)  
  
What will happen next? Will Wufei blow another one? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Mom? 


	3. Mom?

Chapter 3: Mom?  
  
Well everyone had to leave Quatre's mansion so dude's like can re-nice smell it with the re-nice smeller thing.  
  
Quatre: I think I need to re-nice smell your ass!  
  
Narrator: (runs off) WAHHHH!!!!!!1  
  
Heero: Stupid weakling. I bet he's going to go tell his mommy.  
  
Quatre: HAHAHAHA! Huh? Who's that?  
  
(Lady walks up to Heero) Lady: Ohhh Heero, my darling!!!  
  
Heero: Get away from me onna.  
  
Lady: Don't you remember me?  
  
Heero: No. Who the fuck are you?  
  
Lady: I'm your mother's husband's son's mother's sister's cousin's dad's mom's sister's mother.  
  
Heero: (confused look)  
  
Lady: I'm basically your mother.  
  
Heero: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Mother: (looks confused)  
  
Heero: I have no mother. I was made by a hypothetic-cloning device to make people live.  
  
Lady: That's all a lie.  
  
Heero: Damn! I knew it!  
  
Relena: Well hi Mrs. Yuy.  
  
Mother: My last name isn't Yuy. It is Fuckoramaalledoicascosmicformishlywayofgagaga  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: So your saying my name is.  
  
Everyone: Heero Fuckoramaalledoicascosmicformishlywayofgagaga!!!!! Mother: Yes.  
  
Heero: (falls over on ground) Why me?  
  
Trowa: It has to be someone  
  
Zechs: Yahh, stupid!  
  
Heero: That's not funny guys.  
  
Wufei: Yeah it is.  
  
Heero: WAHHHHHHH!  
  
Quatre: I remember this part.  
  
Heero: (gets angry)  
  
Quatre: Maybe I don't.  
  
Heero: (calms down)  
  
Wufei: We need to get more characters in this fic.  
  
French Guard from Monty Python: Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of eleberries.  
  
Wufei: Not you dammit! (Takes out rifle) (Shoots guard)  
  
French Guard: I've been hit!  
  
Wufei: (sigh) When will he ever learn?  
  
Heero: (whimpers)  
  
Relena: (walks up to Heero) (kneels down) It's ok. You don't have to have that silly name, (starts laughing) even though it's funny. (gets serious again) Well you don't have to have it. Its Heero Yuy or Heero (starts laughing) Fuckoramaalledoicascosmicformishlywayofgagaga.  
  
Heero: I'm Heero.Yuy!  
  
Relena: That's the spirit.  
  
Trowa: Stupid Heero.  
  
Heero: (knocks Trowa out)  
  
Trowa: (birds fly around head)  
  
Heero: Yeah! (Smiles) (Does little happy dance) I'm not that other Heero, I'm Heero Yuy!!!  
  
Mother: What about me?  
  
Heero: Wufei, you can do the pleasures.  
  
Wufei: Sweet! (pulls out rifle) (shoots the mother)  
  
Mother: GAGH! (dies)  
  
Heero: (Goes up to his mother) (spits on her)  
  
What will happen next? Will all moms around the world taunt their little children. (of course!) Will they start a spiting contest? (For once, Yes!)  
  
Chapter 4: Spiting Contest! 


End file.
